The present invention relates to slotted tubular supports or uprights for mounting cantilever type brackets thereupon. Additionally, it relates to extensible or telescoping tubular bracket supports.
Slotted upright bracket supports and telescoping tubes are well known. However, if the two concepts are merely combined to embody an extensible or telescoping slotted upright bracket support, the resulting structure has restricted utility. The primary restriction of utility concerns that portion of the telescoping tubes which is overlapping. The inner tube must not hinder brackets from being inserted through the slots of the outer tube in the overlapping region. One means of preventing such hindrance is to design the tubes such that the slots of both are in alignment with each other, and the mounting tabs on brackets may then be inserted through the walls of both tubes. In that event, however, the brackets designed for use in the overlapping region may not be used where the tabs are inserted through only one wall thickness, since they will not fit properly. Thus, two types of brackets are needed.